Surperesse
by archiella
Summary: Hyeongseob pergi mencari kalung keluarganya ke dalam hutan namun dengan cerobohnya malah jatuh ke dalam jurang. Hingga prioritas mencari kalungnya ia lupakan dan malah jatuh dalam pesona mahkluk bertaring yang begitu mencintai darahnya. [JINSEOB] BL!
1. Chapter 1

**::** — **surperrese** — **::**

Chapter 1

By archiella

 **[Woojin x Hyeongseob]**

Romance, Fantasy, Vamp! YAOI OOC

Saya hanya meminjam para karakter disini, I just own the whole story

Sedari tadi Hyeongseob sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Matanya terus-terusan berputar-mengedarkan pandangan sembari mengigit bibir, menandakan ia begitu panik. Pikirannya juga bercabang-cabang tak karuan, Hyeongseob tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Ponsel miliknya sedari tadi hanya diputar-putar bimbang. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat ketika ia ceroboh dan saat ketika ia kehilangan kalung kesayangannya. Sebenarnya itu bukan kalung kesayangan, hanya saja kalung dengan penuh amanat karena itu kalung turun-menurut dari kakek buyutnya entah urutan berapa. Maka dari itu Hyeongseob harus menjaganya baik-baik.

Salah Hyeongseob juga, saat tadi sesi menjelajah hutan bersama _tour guide_ ia malah menggenggam kalungnya lantaran kerah baju seragam kemah sangat tak nyaman. Dan ketika sampai ke area perkemahan, Hyeongseob baru sadar kalungnya sudah tak ada ditangannya lagi.

Dan buruknya Hyeongseob telah melakukan hal yang dibencinya sekaligus. Jika ia melakukannya dirumah atau dilingkungan sekolah, Hyeongseob masih bisa tenang. Namun sepertinya situasi tak berpihak padanya sama sekali. Yah, kenapa harus disaat acara tahunan kamping sekolah seperti ini. _Ugh,_ Hyeongseob benar-benar membenci dirinya.

Kemudian, mata Hyeongseob menangkapan sesosok bayangan dari luar tenda yang hendak mendekat. Tetapi sepertinya Hyeongseob sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau kenapa _sih_? sudah hampir makan malam, tapi tak segera keluar." Ujar pemilik sosok bayangan tersebut. Kepalanya menyumbul masuk tenda.

Hyeongseob menghembuskan nafasnya dengan begitu berat. "Tak apa-apa, hanya sedang _unmood_ saja Hoon."

Lawan bicaranya sekaligus teman satu tendanya-Park Jihoon menampilkan wajah yang tak puas. Sepertinya ia curiga dengan sikap Hyeongseob yang tak seperti biasanya. Ahn Hyeongseob yang ia kenal adalah laki-laki cerewet yang selalu membuat telinga Jihoon panas. Namun melihat Hyeongseob yang tak bersemangat ini membuat Jihoon penasaran.

"Ayolah cerita padaku, tak biasanya kau seperti ini Seob. Tak biasanya sikapmu berubah 180 derajat seperti ini." Jihoon kemudian masuk tenda dan duduk disebelah Hyeongseob.

"Ah, lagipula jika aku bercerita memangnya kau mau membantuku?" Kata Hyeongseob lalu merendahkan kepalanya.

"Ya selama aku bisa membantumu kenapa tidak? kecuali kalau kau meminta hal-hal yang tak masuk akal." Balas Jihoon sembari meraih botol air mineral dan langsung meneguknya hingga hampir habis. "Memangnya kau mau minta bantuan apa sih? aku penasaran."

"Itu," Jawab Hyeongseob menggantung, lagi-lagi ia mengigit bibirnya. "Itu...,"

"Ya itu apa Seob? Aku tak mengerti."

"Bantu aku mencari kalungku malem ini ya, ditempat tadi pas _tour guide_ , _please please_."

Jihoon langsung membeserkan matanya, raut wajah remaja laki-laki itu sudah menjawab semua. Gila, mau cari mati? hutan ini bukan pusat perbelanjaan _myeongdong_ yang jika tersesat ada plang arah dan bisa bertanya pada satpam.

"AHN HYEONGSEOB JANGAN PERNAH MENGAJAK DIRIKU UNTUK MATI!"

"SIAPA YANG MENGAJAKMU MATI SIH." Balas Hyeongseob sembari menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tak tau lagi kalo sampai kalung itu benar-benar hilang, apa yang harus ku katakan pada mama."

"Jangan seperti itu, aku jadi ikut sedih." Ujar Jihoon lagi menatap Hyeongseob yang tengah menunduk.

Sekarang gantian Jihoon yang tampaknya berkali-kali menghela nafas dengan berat dan panjang. Duduk disamping Hyeongseob serta sesekali melirik Hyeongseob membuat Jihoon tak tenang. Jihoon ingin membantu tapi sekaligus takut.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membantumu Seob. Tapi jangan malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi tanpa pendamping."

"Besok pagi kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat perkemahan Hoon, mau tak mau harus sekarang. Lagipula aku tak mau merepotkan para panitia, kasihan mereka pasti lelah."

Hyeongseob kemudian keluar dari tenda, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih duduk terdiam di dalam tenda. Ia berdiri sembari meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah baru untuk pergi. Tangan kanannya menggengam ponsel dan tangan kirinya menggenggam senter dengan kualitas cahaya super terang. Dan tentu saja Hyeongseob membawa ransel kecil.

Kali ini ia mantap nekat pergi ke dalam hutan. Seingat Hyeongseob selama _tour_ tadi tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam dan ada beberapa plang arah. Ia benar-benar ingin kalung itu kembali padanya. Ia tak mau membuat mamahnya marah dan kecewa, Hyeongseob sudah terlalu sering membuat mamanya marah.

Hingga akhirnya posisi Hyeongseob sekarang tepat berada di pagar tali perbatasan antara kawasan aman dan tidak aman. Aman menandakan kawasan kemah yang sekarang tengah diadakan, sementara tidak aman merupakan kawasan yang jika dilewati harus ada izin karena berbahaya. Itu berarti Hyeongseob telah melanggar peraturan tersebut. Dan secara illegal.

Sementara Jihoon yang awalnya mengira Hyeongseob keluar tenda hendak makan malam langsung melompat keluar tenda ketika menyadari arah Hyeongseob berjalan berbanding balik. Oh astaga, laki-laki itu benar-benar nekat. Jihoon tak bisa membiarkan Hyeongseob pergi sendirian.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jihoon lari meninggalkan area tenda-tenda dan mengejar Hyeongseob yang sepertinya akan melompat melewati pagar. Pintu masuk menuju kawasan berbahaya hutan dijaga oleh beberapa panitia. Namun pagar yang hanya sebatas pinggang Jihoon itu terlihat aman dilewati.

"Seob sudahlah lupakan saja," Hyeongseob menatap wajah Jihoon dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku ini _kan_ pergi sendiri Hoon. Sudahlah lebih baik kau pergi makan malam saja, yang lain sudah berkumpul."

"Hyeongseob—,"

Baru saja Jihoon ingin kembali membujuk Hyeongseob untuk kembali ke tenda kemudian mengajaknya makan namun Hyeongseob sudah melompat pagar.

"ASTAGA AHN HYEONGSEOB!"

Entah mengapa Jihoon malah ikut-ikutan melompati pagar pembatas dan mengikuti Hyeongseob masuk ke dalam hutan. Jihoon kemudian lari menyamakan posisinya melangkah dengan Hyeongseob.

Sementara dari jauh tepat di dalam area perkemahan ada sosok yang menatap mereka begitu tajam. Setelah memastikan Hyeongseob dan Jihoon sudah jauh, kakinya melangkah ikut memasuki hutan.

* * *

Kini mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari area perkemahan. Dan menurut Jihoon ia sepertinya sudah berjalan sekitar 3 kilometer? entahlah ia hanya menebak-nebak saja. Ia merasa sudah jalan begitu jauh, namun Hyeongseob masih terus saja berjalan tanpa lelah.

Jujur saja sebenarnya Jihoon tak mau ikut tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya itu pergi sendirian. Ia tak mau kejadian yang dialami orang yang ia sayang terjadi kembali. Ia memiliki kenangan buruk yang sangat ia benci.

"Pegang ini." Ujar Hyeongseob memberikan Jihoon ponselnya yang _flashlight_ nya sudah menyala. Lumayan terang dan cukup untuk penerangan. Sementara Hyeongseob memakai senter dengan kualitas lampu yang lebih terang untuk mencari kalungnya.

Hyeongseob tak perlu bertanya mengapa Jihoon malah justru mengekorinya sekarang. Ia tahu betul temannya ini tak akan tega membiarkan Hyeongseob menyusuri hutan malam-malam seperti ini. Apalagi suasananya terkesan _creepy._ Jujur saja mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah sangat merinding hingga bulu kuduk mereka berdiri semua.

Sudah hampir 2 jam lebih mereka berkutat di area yang Hyeongseob pastikan tempat tadi kelompoknya melakukan _tour._ Jihoon bahkan tampak kelelahan namun Hyeongseob masih saja bersikeras mencari. Hyeongseob benar-benar tak seperti biasanya, ia tak pernah sampai seserius ini. Bahkan Jihoon sampai heran mengapa sahabatnya ini bisa begitu sangat serius, entah apa yang merasuki dirinya.

"Seob ini sudah jam 11 malam, ayo kembali. Aku takut mereka tau kita pergi diam-diam seperti ini."

"Nanti dulu Park Jihoon, aku masih penasaran kenapa masih belum ketemu." Balas Hyeongseob yang masih sibuk mengarahkan senter ke objek yang ia lihat.

Jihoon kemudian duduk disebuah batang pohon yang sudah tumbang. Kakinya tampak kelelahan karena terus berdiri dan membungkuk. Matanya kini melihat Hyeongseob yang masih saja berpendirian untuk mencari kalung miliknya. Padahal sudah hampir memasuki tengah malam, suasananya benar-benar sunyi dan gelap. Pikiran Jihoon menjadi bercabang-cabang memikirkan hal-hal mistis yang tak realistis.

Sampai akhirnya Hyeongseob berada di pinggir jurang. Posisi mereka sekarang memang berada dipinggir jurang, namun masih batas aman karena tidak mendekati pinggiran.

15 menit Jihoon duduk di batang pohon tumbang itu namun sepertinya tak ada kemajuan pada Hyeongseob. Sahabatnya sangat fokus mencari kalung itu, Jihoon bahkan sampai heran. Karena Jihoon jenuh menunggu akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Hyeongseob yang berdiri dan hanya bermodalkan penerangan secukupnya.

"Seob—,"

"PARK JIHOON AKU MENEMUKAN KALUNGKU!" Hyeongseob memekik dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Tangan kanannya menunjuk sebuah objek yang terlihat berwarna merah pada sebuah ranting liar turunan.

Senyuman terunggah pada wajah manis Hyeongseob. Kakinya mulai melangkah hendak mendekati objek yang ia bilang kalung miliknya. Namun baru 5 langkah berjalan, ia berehenti.

"Kenapa berhenti? cepatlah ambil agar kita lebih cepat kembali ke perkemahan." Ujar Jihoon kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyeongseob.

Hyeongseob kemudian menunjuk kearah bawah. Mendadak jantung mereka berdegup begitu kencang. Kalungnya berada di ujung ranting dan rantingnya terhitung panjang.

"Jurang? sejak kapan ada? _tour guide_ bilang disini sama sekali tak ada yang namanya jurang." Jihoon berkomentar namun nada suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Hyeongseob menggeleng. Senyumannya tadi mendadak luntur. Hyeongseob lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Apa ia harus mengikhlaskan kalung itu dan kembali ke area kamping?

Namun beberapa menit ia berdiam, tiba-tiba ia mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu ia berbalik dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali tambang dari tas kecilnya. Dengan cepat ia melilitkan pada pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Hoon tolong pegang tali ini, aku akan mencoba turun."

Baru saja Jihoon kembali ingin berkomentar namun Hyeongseob sudah terlanjur turun. Jihoon hanya bisa menuruti apa kata Hyeongseob agar rencananya lancar.

Sementara Hyeongseob yang turun benar-benar mencoba dengan susah payah. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa talinya tak cukup panjang untuk meraih kalungnya yang berada di ujung ranting. Sebenarnya ia bingung mengapa kalungnya bisa berada disana. Dan ia merasa selama _tour_ tadi hanya ada daratan saja tak ada jurang. Apa Hyeongseob salah arah? entahlah.

Jihoon mendekat hingga ke pinggiran, ia bisa melihat Hyeongseob berusaha meraih kalungnya dengan keterbatasan panjang tali. Manapula rantingnya terlihat rapuh apabila Hyeongseob hinggap dan menaiki ranting itu. Ia merasa putus asa sekarang

Hyeongseob kembali ceroboh. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tangannya terasa panas serta perih karena cukup lama menahan bobot beban.

"HYEONGSEOB!"

Jihoon dengan cepat merendah dan berjongkok kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk Hyeongseob. Masih belum telat, Hyeongseob masih bisa berpegangan pada tangan Jihoon. Namun tangan Hyeongseob masih terasa begitu perih. Ia yakin sekali tangannya lecet dan luka.

Jihoon pula terlihat sama sekali tak bisa berlama-lama menahan Hyeongseob, ia juga tak bisa mengangkat Hyeongseob keatas. Menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri dan bahkan tubuh orang lain menjadi satu sangatlah berat.

"Tanganku sakit," Cicit Hyeongseob meringis.

Lama kelamaan tubuh Jihoon merosot, apalagi bentuk permukaannya cenderung miring kebawah. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahannya lagi. Masa ini akhir dari kehidupannya yang tenang? Tidak, Hyeongseob dan Jihoon tak mau. Hyeongseob berusaha memanjat keatas dengan menginjak dinding jurang. Namun tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, bahkan berpegangan tangan pada Jihoon seperti ini rasanya sudah diambang batas hidup.

Antara hidup dan mati.

 _KRAK_

Jihoon terlalu ceroboh, kedua kakinya salah menginjak permukaan. Permukaan yang ia injak kini sudah hancur jatuh ke dalam jurang. Dan sudah pasti Jihoon jatuh. Bersyukur karena Jihoon masih sempat memegang permukaan tanah meskipun hanya dengan satu tangan. Kini Jihoon dan Hyeongseob bergelantungan diatas jurang yang entah berapa meter kedalamannya.

"Park Jihoon," Hyeongseob menjeda perkataannya sembari menelan salivanya dengan begitu kasar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas segalanya." Ungkapnya dengan nada bergetar. Bisa dipastikan Hyeongseob mulai meneteskan air mata.

"HYEONGSEOB BODOH, APA-APAAN _SIH_ ," Jihoon mulai berucap kembali. "Kita gelantungan diatas jurang gini antara hidup dan mati, tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu seolah-olah dirimu pasrah. Bosan hidup? Kalau memang bosan untuk hidup tak usah meminta bantuanku tadi." Jihoon merendam emosinya. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi disaat-saat genting seperti ini.

Sekarang mereka berdua hanya bisa diam agar posisi stabil, Jihoon juga terlihat kesakitan menahan tubuh Hyeongseob dan tubuhnya sendiri hanya dengan satu lengan tangan saja. Telapak tangan mereka masing-masing sudah berkeringat pula.

Wajah Jihoon dan Hyeongseob begitu merah padam tak karuan lantaran menahan rasa perih. Dan akhirnya Hyeongseob sadar. Bahwa ia mencari kalung malam-malam seperti ini adalah tindakan bodoh yang pernah Hyeongseob lakukan. Lebih bodoh dari saat ketika Hyeongseob menghilangkan kalungnya.

Dan benar saja, Jihoon sudah tak sanggup menopang berat badannya sendiri serta Hyeongseob hanya dengan satu tangan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya terjun bebas hingga membentur permukaan di bawah sana entah berapa meter dasarnya.

 _SRET_

Keduanya hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan menunggu kapan tiba tubuhnya membentur permukaan. Namun mereka salah. Mereka berdua masih merasakan bergelantungan.

Hyeongseob kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat kebawah, benar ia masih berada di posisi yang sama. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati hal baru disana.

"Guanlin?!" Rupanya Jihoon dan Hyeongseob mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

Sosok yang dipanggil Guanlin tersebut tak memberi respon. Hyeongseob dan Jihoon masih bisa berada diposisi seperti ini karena barusan ada yang menggengam tangan Jihoon dari atas, memberikan bantuan untuk naik keatas. Tentu saja mereka senang bukan main, kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama pada detik ini semakin besar.

"Kalian berdua gangguan mental atau memang tak waras? malam-malam berani sekali kesini?!" Ucap Guanlin disela-sela ia berusaha mengangkat Jihoon dan Hyeongseob keatas.

"I.. itu,"

"Kalian kan tahu peraturan saat perkemahan tidak memperbolehkan masuk keluar hutan tanpa _tour guide._ Apalagi malem-malem gini?!" Nada bicara Guanlin semakin naik.

Hyeongseob serta Jihoon hanya diam-tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Mereka salah dan mereka mengakui hal itu. Mereka bisa bernafas lega karena berkat adanya Guanlin, perlahan tubuh mereka terangkat keatas karena Guanlin menarik mereka.

Dan sebenarnya mereka berpikir. Mengapa ada Guanlin tiba-tiba? apakah Hyeongseob dan Jihoon dipasangi alat pelacak? konyol. Apa Guanlin menguntit mereka berdua? bisa jadi.

 _KRAK_

Hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi ceroboh, namun kali ini Guanlin. Disaat separuh tubuh Jihoon sudah mulai terangkat keatas, ia salah melangkah dan tak memperhatikan sekitar. Dan buruknya lagi, permukaan yang ia injak kini runtuh tak berbentuk. Sepertinya bukan keberuntungan mereka.

Nasib mereka?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"

Guanlin jatuh otomatis Hyeongseob dan Jihoon bernasib sama. Entah hidup atau mati yang akan mereka temui ketika mereka sadar nanti. Entah sadar ia sudah mati atau masih bernyawa.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

SORRY FOR TYPO

 **A/N :**

 **Haloo, ini kali pertama saya post ff disini. Ff ini masih percobaan dan entah dilanjut dengan cepat atau lambat atau bahkan sama sekali tidak dilanjut. Ini semua hanya tumpahan dari khayalanku jadi maaf kalo tijel. Woojin akan muncul di part selanjutnya. I hope you guys enjoy the story^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Matanya masih menutup. Namun ia bisa merasakan hal buruk yang terjadi. Tubuhnya rasanya mati rasa semua, ia merasa tulang-tulang penyangga tubuhnya hancur semua. Rasanya nyeri, ngilu, dan perih.

Hingga akhirnya dengan penuh tenaga ia membuka matanya. Pada awalnya hanya _blur._ Namun perlahan pandangannya mulai kembali jelas seperti biasa, dan ia yakin matanya masih baik-baik saja.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ia—Ahn Hyeongseob segera mendudukan diri. Kepalanya masih terasa lumayan berputar—pening, ia tak begitu fokus mengamati sekitar. Hingga akhirnya jemari tangannya menyentuh pelipis, terasa agak licin dan lama-lama indera penciumannya mencium bau amis.

"Aish, kenapa berdarah _sih_!" Ketus Hyeongseob kesal.

Kemudian Hyeongseob bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil langkah. Jujur, Hyeongseob takut. Ia berada di tengah-tengah tempat yang mirip hutan atau semacam itu, sekarang sudah malam hari dan tentunya gelap gulita. Beberapa alat penerangan yang ia bawa sama sekali tak ada ditangan. Hyeongseob sudah berputus asa.

Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Apakah ia masih berada di hutan tempat ia kamping dengan rute yang tak tahu menahu? Entahlah, bahkan Hyeongseob tak yakin sebenarnya ia masih hidup atau tidak.

Sekitar 10 menit Hyeongseob berjalan menyusuri hutan yang volume pohon dan tumbuhan liar hijaunya lebih kecil dibanding hutan tempat Hyeongseob kamping. Dugaan Hyeongseob tentang hutan ini yang bukan hutan tempat ia kamping semakin kuat lama-lama. Ini tak terlihat seperti tempat yang ia pikirkan.

 _ **SREK SREK**_

Mendadak bulu kuduk Hyeongseob meremang, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Pusat pikirannya kini hanya memikirkan hal-hal bodoh dan tak masuk akal. Seperti hal-hal mistis yang biasanya cukup membuat Hyeongseob menjerit sampai melempar barang.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya namun pada akhirnya ia berlari secepat-cepatnya seiring ia menyusuri hutan. Hingga akhirnya ketika ia lari ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti mengantam sesuatu yang keras. Ia pikir awalnya ia menabrak pohon besar karena sedari tadi ia terus menoleh ke belakang, seperti memastikan sesuatu. Namun tidak, ia masih berada di jalan tanpa pohon didepannya.

Hyeongseob mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya pepohonan yang rimbun serta semak-semak hijau. Makin lama ia merasa semakin merinding. Kenapa ia bisa terdampar di tempat yang mistis seperti ini. Bahkan tempat ini menurutnya lebih parah dari hutan tempat ia kamping.

Selepas berhenti di posisi yang sama karena memikirkan kenapa ia merasa menghantam sesuatu, Hyeongseob menjumpai sebuah rumah yang besarnya bukan main. Seperti mansion namun anehnya tak dipagari sama sekali. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, ada bangunan-bangunan kecil seperti rumah juga jauh setelah mansion ini. Mungkin tempat ini pedesaan?

Terlihat dimata Hyeongseob rumah itu berpenghuni karena lampunya terlihat menyala terang. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan? Hyeongseob sendirian sekarang. Lagipula Hyeongseob juga samar-samar mendengar suara riuh yang begitu meriah, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa tempat itu dihuni.

Ia kemudian berjalan dan mempercepat tiap langkahnya. Hyeongseob butuh membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya, masih perih rasanya. Lagipula ia juga lapar, perutnya sedari tadi terus berbunyi.

"Hyeongseob!"

Sautan nama yang merupakan namanya serta tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Hyeongseob kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Astaga Jihoon," Hyeongseob menghembuskan nafas lega, ia takut orang asing atau bahkan makhluk astral yang menepuknya.

Sejujurnya Hyeongseob lupa jika ia jatuh bersama dengan Jihoon. Yang ia fokuskan ketika ia sadar hanyalah mencari jalan keluar dan kembali ke dunia asalnya. Hyeongseob tak mau cari masalah karena ia mengakui bahwa ia juga telah banyak mendapat masalah.

"Mana Guanlin? bocah itu tak bersamamu?"

Hyeongseob menggeleng sembari terus berjalan ke depan, menuju mansion mewah yang menjadi titik pusat tujuan ia sekarang. Pusat otaknya baru menyadari lagi bahwa ia tak sendirian, ia bersama Guanlin juga yang membantunya meskipun pada akhirnya ia jatuh masuk ke dalam jurang.

"Aku bahkan lupa kita bersamanya tadi."

Jihoon tertinggal dibelakang Hyeongseob menggunggah wajah kesal. Bagaimana bisa Hyeongseob secuek itu? menyebalkan sekali.

"Yak Ahn Hyeongseob! apa-apaan kau ini!" Pekik Jihoon yang masih berdiam diri ditempat. Rupanya Hyeongseob tak ada minat untuk menggubris Jihoon sedikit pun.

Semakin dekat mansion yang hendak Hyeongseob kunjungi ia sudah berjalan dengan jarak yang lumayan, hanya beberapa langkah lagi ia berada di depan pintu masuk. Namun rupanya Hyeongseob lebih tertarik mampir melihat isi dalam rumah lewat jendela yang Hyeongseob lebih dulu lewati.

Jihoon mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya memuncak. Ia benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. Hyeongseob yang memulai, Hyeongseob yang membuat masalah, Hyeongseob yang membuat mereka terdampar disini, dan Hyeongseob juga yang tak memperdulikan nasib bersama. Oh, bukan bersama. Tetapi nasib Jihoon dan Guanlin-entah dimana keberadaan bocah itu sekarang.

Jihoon lari mengejar Hyeongseob yang jaraknya sudah lumayan jauh dari posisi Jihoon barusan. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar Hyeongseob sampai ia jera. Bagaimana bisa Hyeongseob dengan santainya masih bersikap seperti itu?

Sementara Hyeongseob mengamati isi dalam rumah itu lewat jendela yang lumayan besar itu secara diam-diam. Ia takut dikira menguntit. Rupanya orang-orang di dalam mansion itu tengah berpesta. Bisa terdengar jelas suara musik serta hidangan-hidangan yang terlihat enak untuk dilahap. Dan yang menjadi pusat pertanyaan Hyeongseob kali ini adalah minuman berwarna merah pekat pada gelas mewah yang masing-masing orang memegang itu. Apa itu jus? atau wine? entahlah.

Hyeongseob hendak melangkah menuju pintu masuk utama, namun Jihoon datang dengan wajah memerah yang mengartikan bahwa ia benar-benar emosi. Kemudian Jihoon mendekat maju kearah Hyeongseob, kini mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan didepan jendela tersebut.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN SEBENARNYA AHN HYEONGSEOB!?" Ujar Jihoon berteriak.

Matanya membendung air mata yang sebentar lagi hendak tumpah. Jihoon panik, Jihoon tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hyeongseob diam kemudian menunduk. Oh, ia merasa bersalah dan merasa sangat egois sekarang. Ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

"Ma..maaf-" Cicit Hyeongseob.

"APA YANG KALIAN LALUKAN DISITU"

Hyeongseob dan Jihoon reflek menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Namun baru 1 detik menoleh dan belum melihat siapa si pemilik suara lantaran pencahayaan pada sisi tersebut gelap, indera pendengaran mereka kembali disambut suara yang lumayan keras.

 _ **PRANG**_

 _ **BRUK**_

Kaca jendela itu pecah tepat ketika mata Hyeongseob menangkap sosok dari dalam rumah itu hendak melompat dan menubruk kaca tersebut. Dan benar saja, kaca jendela tersebut pecah dengan posisi Hyeongseob ikut ditubruk hingga kini posisi Hyeongseob jatuh terkapar.

Hyeongseob sudah menutup matanya ketika melihat orang tersebut melompat hendak melewati jendela kaca tersebut. Ketika ia membuka matanya ia sungguh terkejut karena tubuhnya dikunci oleh orang yang menabrak kaca tersebut. Bulu kuduk Hyeongseob kembali meremang.

"Baumu sangat manis _sweetie,_ sepertinya darahmu juga akan terasa sangat manis."

Hyeongseob melebarkan matanya, ia benar-benar terkejut. Apa maksud perkataan dari orang didepannya ini? Hyeongseob berusaha mendorong orang tersebut namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat. Jihoon yang sama terkejutnya terlihat begitu bingung dan takut karena orang-orang didalam rumah menatapnya horror seperti seakan-akan mereka adalah mangsa.

" _eottokhae!?"_ Ucap Jihoon dengan nada bergetar, ia ingin menolong Hyeongseob tapi tak punya nyali. Ditambah lagi sekelompok orang dari dalam rumah yang menakutkan.

 _ **BRUK**_

Suara tubrukan kembali terdengar. Hyeongseob kembali menutup matanya karena terkejut sedangkan Jihoon membulatkan matanya.

"Guanlin kenapa kau!?"

"Tak usah banyak berkomentar, ajak Hyeongseob lari cepat!"

Jihoon mengangguk. Hyeongseob kemudian membuka matanya dan menyadari orang yang berada diatas tubuhnya tadi sudah tak mengunci tubuhnya lagi—terkapar di tanah. Jihoon langsung menarik tangan Hyeongseob—menyuruhnya berdiri dan berlari.

Rupanya orang yang tadi meneriaki mereka berdua sebelum Hyeongseob jatuh terkapar adalah Guanlin. Jihoon menarik tangan Hyeongseob agar gerak lari Hyeongseob semakin cepat. Sesekali Jihoon menengok kebelakang melihat apa yang dilakukan Guanlin.

Guanlin yang menubruk kemudian menendang orang yang berada diatas tubuh Hyeongseob tadi. Hyeongseob sudah berhutang 2 kali pada Guanlin. Hyeongseob benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Guanlin.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang!?" Kata Jihoon panik disela-sela mereka berdua berlari.

Hyeongseob menggeleng pelan. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bahkan ia tak bisa fokus sekarang. Jangankan memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan, Hyeongseob menoleh ke belakang saja tak berani.

Hyeongseob dan Jihoon berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga menjauh dari mansion itu. Dan lagi-lagi kejadian tadi saat Hyeongseob mencari jalan keluar kembali terulang. Ketika ia berlari ia merasa menghantam sesuatu yang keras padahal tak ada apa-apa, maka dari itu Hyeongseob terus berlari. Jihoon pun merasakan hal yang sama, entah apa itu tadi.

Setelah melewati dan merasakan seperti menghantam sesuatu, Jihoon dan Hyeongseob berhenti. Mereka berdua merasa sudah jauh dari lokasi tadi. Kemudian mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon terdekat.

Tak ada sinar yang terang, hanya sekedar sorotan sinar bulan yang tertutup awan. Untungnya pohonnya tak begitu lebat, namun cukup banyak. Jadi gelapnya tak begitu memberikan kesan _horror_ yang sama seperti pada hutan tempat ia kamping. Namun tetap saja, mereka tak memiliki alat penerangan seperti senter atau sekedar _flash_ dari ponsel genggam. Sepertinya barang itu tertinggal di area sekitar jurang.

Dan mau tak mau mereka duduk dibawah pohon dengan posisi gelap dan suasana yang cukup menguji nyali. Sebenarnya Jihoon dan Hyeongseob tak seberani itu.

"Aku tak percaya dengan kejadian ini." Lirih Hyeongseob. "Aku merasa sangat bodoh, maafkan aku Park Jihoon." Lanjutnya pelan disusul suara sesenggukan. Rupanya Hyeongseob menangis.

Jihoon menoleh—menatap Hyeongseob sekilas. "Sudahlah Seob, itu sudah terjadi. Meskipun sebenarnya aku kesal padamu tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Jihoon kemudian menghela nafas. "Bagaimana ya nasib Guanlin, apa yang dia lakukan pada orang itu?" Gumam Jihoon.

"Aku jadi takut jika Guanlin malah justru disiksa orang-orang dalam rumah itu, mereka tampak mengerikan. Tidak seharusnya aku menghampiri rumah itu." Hyeongseob mengusap rambutnya gusar.

"Kau berlebihan Seob, aku rasa tidak. Tapi aku rasa iya, mereka menatapku dan kau seperti santapan. _Hiih!_ Bagaimana jika mereka itu kanibal?"

Mendadak mereka tertawa, meskipun tertawa pada saat-saat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang tepat namun setidaknya mengurangi suasana tegang dan mecengkam seperti tadi.

"Tapi jujur aku penasaran mereka itu manusia macam apa? karena salah satu dari mereka yang menabrak kaca kemudian hampir menindihku tadi berkata bauku manis dan darahku terlihat manis. Matanya juga berwarna merah, warna kulit mereka putih namun hampir pucat, tapi aku rasa itu efek penerangan yang kurang." Ujar Hyeongseob

"Ciri-ciri yang kau katakan terdengar seperti karakter film _twilight,_ seperti _vampire_ atau semacamnya."

"Jangan konyol Park Jihoon _, vampire_ sesungguhnya adalah nyamuk betina." Tutur Hyeongseob disusul tawa masing-masing.

Setelah tawa itu mendadak suasana diantara mereka berdua menjadi canggung. Entahlah, mereka berdua seperti tak enak rasa membuat topik baru. Apalagi Hyeongseob, ia benar-benar merasa seperti _troublemaker._

 _ **SREK SREK**_

Reflek mereka berdua langsung berdiri setelah mendengar suara itu. Takut orang semacam yang didalam mansion itu yang datang dan mendekati mereka. Suara degup jantung mereka berdua juga terdengar begitu cepat, mereka takut.

Namun kemudian mereka menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat objek yang keluar.

"Astaga ternyata kau Lai Guanlin." Ucap Hyeongseob lega.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tambah Jihoon.

Obyek—orang itu—Lai Guanlin mengangguk. _"I'm fine, i'm okay."_ Guanlin meyakinkan mereka berdua. "Soal tadi akan ku jelaskan nanti."

Guanlin kemudian mendekat kearah Hyeongseob dan Jihoon. "Kita kemana sekarang?"

Hyeongseob menggaruk tengkuknya. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu menahu tentang tempat ini." Sejujurnya Hyeongseob ingin bertanya-tanya pada Guanlin bagaimana bisa ia lolos tanpa luka sedikitpun. Yang Hyeongseob liat, kulit Guanlin yang terekspos masih dalam keadaan tak tergores luka sedikitpun.

Guanlin kemudian berjalan lurus ke depan tentu saja membuat Jihoon dan Hyeongseob mengernyitkan dahinya. Mau kemana bocah yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua itu? Entah kemana tujuannya tapi Hyeongseob dan Jihoon tetap mengekori Guanlin.

Lama kelamaan Jihoon dan Hyeongseob merasa lelah, tetapi entah Guanlin merasa hal yang sama atau tidak. Terus berjalan entah sudah berapa lamanya membuat Hyeongseob yakin bahwa ia sudah hampir menyusuri seluruh hutan ini. Perutnya berbunyi dan ia lelah.

Hingga akhirnya langkah mereka terhenti tepat didepan sebuah gerbang besar berdebu. Hyeongseob sibuk celingak-celinguk, suara hatinya terus bertanya-tanya tempat apa ini. Disebelah gerbang tersebut terdapat pos kecil yang Hyeongseob tebak sepertinya itu tempat loket. Apakah tempat ini adalah tempat wisata?

"Aku tak yakin tentang tempat ini." Suara Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika tak mencoba melihat isinya?" Balas Guanlin datar.

Hyeongseob menatap Jihoon sembari mengangguk, ia setuju. Namun rupanya tidak dengan Lai Guanlin, pemuda itu malah justru mendorong gerbang pintu dengan susah payah hingga akhirnya pintu gerbang itu terbuka. Tapi tanpa Guanlin sadari, tangannya terluka karena tergores ketika mendorong pintu kayu bercampur besi tua itu.

"Sial, bisa-bisanya aku terluka." Desis Guanlin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jihoon, matanya terfokus pada tangan Guanlin yang terluka. Terlihat darah mulai keluar.

Nampaknya Guanlin tak terlihat merasakan sakit dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikan.

Pintu gerbang terbuka kemudian Guanlin masuk, disusul Jihoon dan Hyeongseob dibelakangnya. Guanlin memimpin jalan karena ia tahu betul 2 temannya yang dibelakang takut.

Aneh. Dibalik pintu gerbang yang sangat besar itu terdapat wahana taman bermain, seperti komidi putar, cangkir-cangkir putar, roller coaster, bianglala yang tak begitu besar, serta lainnya yang mereka tak dapat lihat dengan jelas karena sudah malam dan penerangan minim.

Aneh lagi karena ketika memasuki tempat ini ada beberapa lampu yang menyala. Tempat ini yang mirip seperi taman bermain terbengkalai terlihat tak memiliki kehidupan. Bagaimana bisa ada lampu-lampu penerangan yang menyala?

"Lampunya menyala, aku yakin ada orang disini." Ujar Guanlin yang berada di posisi paling depan. _"Stay behind."_

Sepertinya taman bermain terbengkalai ini luas, maka dari itu Guanlin tetap menyuruh Jihoon dan Hyeongseob berada dibelakang Guanlin. Padahal disini Guanlin yang paling muda meskipun mereka seangkatan. Guanlin melakukan aksel saat masih SMP, serta pula ia masih berumur 5 tahun ketika masuk SD. Jadi meskipun ia baru 16 tahun, sekarang ia sudah kelas 12. Namun entah apa mereka bisa lulus bersama jika masih terjebak ditempat seperti ini.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan hendak memasuki taman bermain terbengkalai ini lebih dalam, namun disaat Jihoon dan Guanlin terus berjalan Hyeongseob malah berhenti. Tali sepatunya lepas dan ia terganggu. Dengan cepat ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menali kedua tali sepatunya.

Hendak berdiri kembali tetapi lututnya terasa begitu perih. _Ah,_ iya, lutut kirinya lecet dan keduanya juga lecet. Hyeongseob memakai celana pendek selutut, peluang untuk terluka lebih besar ketika jatuh.

Hyeongseob memilih untuk tak memperdulikan luka-luka yang tercetak jelas. Kemudian ia berdiri hendak melanjutkan perjalannya. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok Guanlin dan Jihoon sudah tak berada di jangkauan matanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia tak tahu arah mana yang harus ia pilih. Jalannya bercabang-cabang dan seperti dugaan sebelumnya, tempat ini luas.

Dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki Hyeongseob memilih jalan yang paling kanan dari 4 jalan bercabang. Ia pikir tempat ini mungkin memiliki ujung jalan yang sama, jadi ia bisa bertemu dengan Guanlin dengan Jihoon.

Hyeongseob kuat-kuat mencengkram jaket yang menempel ditubuhnya. Ia takut. Takut kejadian tadi terulang kembali. Jujur sebenarnya Hyeongseob terus memikirkan apa kata Jihoon saat menunggu kedatangan Guanlin. Mahkluk karakter film yang haus darah, _vampire._

Entahlah, Hyeongseob hanya memikirkan itu sedari tadi ia berjalan. Apa mungkin orang-orang itu terjangkit penyakit _Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Dysplasia?_ Hyeongseob berpikir konyol. Penyakit itu penyakit langka, penyakit dimana yang penderitanya tampak seperti _vampire_ dan tak bisa terkena sinar matahari.

Lagipula Jihoon bilang orang-orang didalam rumah terlihat sama ciri-cirinya dengan mahkluk yang menabraknya, apalagi Jihoon bilang tatapan mereka seperti ingin memangsa mereka.

Hyeongseob terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang. Suasana yang sunyi dan terkesan _creepy_ menyelimutinya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan beberapa bunyi yang menurutnya cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 _Dimana kalian Jihoon, Guanlin?_

 _ **SRET SRET**_

Angin mendadak berhembus dengan begitu kencangnya hingga terasa menusuk tulang Ahn Hyeongseob. Lagi-lagi ia semakin mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Hyeongseob merasa begitu merinding sekarang.

Suara pergerakan, gesekan antar besi tua, serta beberapa suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Hyeongseob takut, ia merasa tak punya nyali walau hanya menoleh ke belakang atau bahkan mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia hanya bisa diam sembari memejamkan matanya.

Hingga akhirnya Hyeongseob mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang ketika menyadari ada bayangan yang terlihat oleh obsidian miliknya. Sekon berikutnya ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang menusuk di lehernya. Terlihat bahwa wajahnya menyeringai.

 _"I want to tell you something bunny."_ Ucapnya yang membuat Hyeongseob begitu merinding. _"Really, im in love with your..."_ Ucapannya terhenti.

"Blood."

 _Shit!_

Hyeongseob tak dapat berkutik, ia merasa berubah menjadi patung, tak mampu bergerak. Hembusan-hembusan nafas berikutnya begitu terasa—menusuk di kulit lehernya. Hyeongseob menyadari ia bahkan belum membersihkan luka-lukanya yang membuat darahnya keluar. Kenapa yang seperti ini harus terjadi lagi? ini bahkan belum 24 jam setelah kejadian tadi.

Mata Hyeongseob lama-lama mulai berair hingga membendung cairan _liquid_ yang cukup tebal. Sekon berikutnya ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya, cairan tersebut meluncur bebas di pipinya. Hyeongseob menangis. Hyeongseob menangis karena takut dengan apa yang sedang menimpanya.

' _Aku takut sekali, siapapun tolong aku'_ Jerit Hyeongseob dalam hati.

 **BUGH**

 _"Don't mess with my friend"_

Suara pukulan terdengar begitu keras serta ucapan barusan di gendang telinga Hyeongseob, ia benar-benar bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia takut, maka dari itu Hyeongseob tak membuka matanya sama sekali. Kenapa hal-hal seperti ini harus menimpa dirinya dalam waktu kurun kurang dari 24 jam sejak ia jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Hyeongseob masih memejamkan matanya tanpa ada nyali untuk sekedar mengintip atau berpindah posisi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dengan cepat setelah beberapa sekon berlalu dari suara pukulan tersebut.

"Seob, Ahn Hyeongseob! buka matamu, ini aku Park Jihoon!"

Merasa mengenali suara yang menyebutkan namanya, Hyeongseob perlahan membuka matanya. Dan benar ia adalah Park Jihoon, sahabatnya. Hyeongseob rasanya ingin semakin menangis karena akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Jihoon, ia sangat takut tadi. Hatinya benar-benar mencelos setelah mengalami kejadian tadi. Bahkan Hyeongseob lupa tentang benda yang membuat mereka bertiga jatuh.

Merasakan adanya keributan di sisi lain, Hyeongseob dan Jihoon reflek melihat kearah sisi tersebut. Astaga, Hyeongseob benar-benar berhutang banyak kepada Guanlin. Bagaimana tidak? sekarang Guanlin menyerang orang yang membuat Hyeongseob ketakutan setengah mati. Hyeongseob rasa jika Guanlin tak membantunya, nyawa Hyeongseob yang melayang.

Sementara Guanlin yang sempat 3 kali memukul—meninju orang tersebut dengan anarkis mendadak tak bisa berkutik. Tangan kanannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk meninju dicengkram kuat oleh lawannya, bahkan rasanya seperti tulang-tulangnya ingin dipatahkan. Lawannya—orang itu entah makhluk apa, mengunggah wajah meremehkan, membuat Guanlin merasa terpojok.

 _Sial_

"Inikah _half blood_ yang tersisa? cih, kasar sekali."

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haiii, aku dapat review yang menurutku bagus jadi aku lanjut. Masih gak pede aja sih post ff model beginian apalagi aku baru kembali nulis ff setelah sekian lama. Aku jd ngerasa skill aku buat ngetik cerita itu turun drastis, jadi aku mohon maaf sm diksi yang bener2 aneh dan gak masuk akal.**

 **Dan bener dugaan aku, banyak yg ngira slightnya panwink. Haha, engga kok. Aku tetep team winkdeep sm guanho, aku setia sm mereka :" ini Cuma kebutuhan cerita aja. Ya intinya disini guanlin jiwa setia kawannya tinggi gitu deh. Mungkin aku bales review di chapt depan aja kayaknya. Dan sorry, lagi-lagi woojin belum Nampak banget disini, aku janji chapt depan bakal banyak woojinnya.**

 **Makasih banyak yg udh baca, comment, follow, fav, aku bner-bener ngehargain apa yg kalian lakuin ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kedua mata Guanlin melebar seketika tepat ketika lawan bicaranya selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan tentu pikirannya kacau, ia agak panik. Sementara lawan bicaranya itu melepaskan cengkeraman kuat kepalan tangan Guanlin dengan kasar, kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Guanlin.

Guanlin yang tangannya sudah dihempaskan dengan kasar oleh si lawan bicara kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat-kuat, ia emosi. Namun ia berusaha untuk meredamnya, perkelahian antar fisik tak akan mengubah suasananya menjadi lebih baik malah justru menjadi lebih buruk.

Sementara Hyeongseob dan Jihoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendadak bingung. Apa maksud dari orang-pemuda tersebut mengatakan bahwa Guanlin adalah _half blood_ yang tersisa? Berlebihan memang, tapi mereka berdua merasakan seperti berada di dalam film-film dengan alur begitu rumit.

Kemudian pemuda itu melangkah maju meninggalkan Guanlin yang terdiam disana serta Hyeongseob dan Jihoon yang sama _shock_ nya. Apa maksud dari pemuda itu? menakuti Hyeongseob setengah mati. Berkelahi dengan Guanlin, ya sebenarnya ini Guanlin duluan yang memulai tapi pemuda itu pun membalasnya. Dan sekarang ia hanya meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa ada latar maksud sebenarnya.

"Abercio Leicestter."

Pemuda itu mengucap lagi. Jaraknya sekitar 9 meter dari posisi Hyeongseob dan Jihoon sementara 14 meter dari jarak Guanlin. Rasa takut menyelemuti Jihoon dan Hyeongseob, tapi tidak dengan Guanlin. Spontan mereka bertiga mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jadi namamu Abercio?" Tanya Hyeongseob takut-takut.

Pemuda itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang, menatap datar Hyeongseob dengan kedua iris mata merah menyala. Kemudian tatapannya berganti, mengartikan bahwa 'tak perlu kau tanya jika kau tahu maksudku.'

Sempurna berbalik, pemuda itu menatap Hyeongseob, Jihoon, dan Guanlin bergantian. Namun diantara ketiganya ia lebih mendominasi menatap Hyeongseob.

"Aku tak punya maksud buruk pada kalian, justru aku ingin membantu kalian. Aku tau kalian semua tersesat." Ujarnya dengan nada begitu dingin.

Guanlin kemudian menunduk, ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan anarkis memukul pemuda yang mengatakan bahwa namanya 'Abercio Leicestter'.

"Ikuti aku jika kalian memilih aman."

Pemuda itu-Abercio melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan masuk ke dalam bangunan besar gelap, terkesan menyeramkan. Saking gelapnya bahkan awalnya mereka bertiga tak menyadari dengan adanya bangunan besar itu.

Kemudian Hyeongseob dan Jihoon mendekati Guanlin yang masih berdiri diam, sama dengan posisi sebelumnya tepat ketika Abercio mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat Guanlin panik dan terkejut dalam satu waktu.

"Menurutmu apa kita ikuti dia? aku antara yakin dan tak yakin." Jihoon membuka pembicaraan.

Guanlin menatap gedung besar tersebut dengan tatapan tajam. "Sepertinya ya, aku merasa dia bisa membantu kita keluar dari tempat ini."

Hyeongseob serta Jihoon kemudian mengangguk, mereka setuju. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan hendak masuk ke dalam tempat yang Abercio masuki. Semoga dengan mereka mengikuti Abercio semuanya tak akan menjadi lebih buruk.

Hyeongseob jujur, ia takut. Takut jika keadaan menjadi lebih buruk karena ulahnya. Takut jika lebih buruknya itu malah justru mengancam nyawa Jihoon dan Guanlin.

Mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak ketika sampai di depan pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka, pintu masuk yang Abercio maksud. Dengan perasaan yang masih ragu-ragu Hyeongseob mendorongnya. Awalnya ia kira tempat dibelakang pintu masuk ini akan terlihat seram seperti keadaan luar, namun tidak sama sekali. Dalamnya begitu terlihat terang bahkan ketika Hyeongseob masih berada di depan pintu masuk.

 _"ayo masuk."_

Tiba-tiba suara wanita terdengar di masing-masing indera pendengaran mereka. Suaranya yang lembut dan ramah meskipun mereka tak melihat sosok dari pemilik suara itu.

"Siapa itu?"

Reflek Hyeongseob berucap seperti itu sembari mengambil langkah-langkah baru meninggalkan Jihoon dan Guanlin yang dibelakangnya. Ia seperti menengok-nengok, mencari sosok pemilik suara tersebut.

Jihoon yang merasa takut sobat karibnya itu dalam bahaya lagi, ia pun ikut serta masuk ke dalamnya. Disusul dengan Guanlin yang sebelum masuk memilih untuk menoleh kebelakang dulu, memastikan sesuatu.

Hyeongseob kemudian berbelok mengikuti jalan arah rumah tersebut. Luarnya terkesan _creepy_ karena berada di dalam taman bermain terbengkalai, namun dalamnya benar-benar membuat Hyeongseob _speechless._ Mewah dan keren sekali. Seakan-akan rumah ini dibuat dengan _cover_ tak berguna agar mengelabuhi orang.

Hingga akhirnya setelah beberapa meter dan melewati 2 belokan, Hyeongseob menemukan ruang tamu dengan sofa yang terlihat empuk dan besar. Bahkan Hyeongseob memperhatikan tiap inci ruangan itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada yang bernafas juga diruangan itu selain dia.

"Seob!" Seru Jihoon yang datang setelah Hyeongseob, ia agak berlari kecil. Disusul dengam Guanlin yang berjalan lebih santai.

Hyeongseob menoleh kebelakang, menunggu kedua kawannya itu berdiri disebelah Hyeongseob pas. Kemudian ia kembali pada posisi semula.

"Halo."

Indera pengelihatan mereka bertiga dipertemukan oleh sosok perempuan berparas cantik yang memakai dress merah _off-shoulders_ diatas lutut. Senyum perempuan itu mengembang, menyambut kedatangan Hyeongseob, Jihoon, serta Guanlin.

Reflek Hyeongseob membungkuk 90°, mencoba menghormati si tuan rumah, disusul dengan Jihoon dan Guanlin yang melakukan hal sama. Dan ketika mereka berdiri bersampingan bertiga, tanpa sengaja Hyeongseob melihat bola mata wanita itu yang berwarna merah.

Hyeongseob langsung menelan salivanya dengan kasar, jujur ia takut dengan iris berwarna merah seperti itu, takut jika kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Ia kemudian mundur satu langkah, sepertinya Jihoon dan Guanlin belum menyadarinya.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ujar wanita itu.

Hyeongseob kemudian memilih untuk diam, semoga ucapan wanita ini bisa dipercaya. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan senyum yang masih diunggah sempurna.

"Aku tau kalian mengalami trauma hebat saat tadi datang kemari." Wanita itu langsung menatap wajah Hyeongseob, seolah-olah tau siapa yang menjadi _troublemaker_. "Aku Irene, kalian?"

"Park Jihoon." Jihoon menjawab duluan dengan balasan senyuman.

"Lai Guanlin." Guanlin menjawabnya dengan khasnya, bernada datar.

"A.. Ahn Hyeong.. Seob."

Wanita itu—Irene tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Hyeongseob yang terbata-bata. Irene sepertinya tau bahwa Hyeongseob masih takut dan terlihat mewaspadainya.

"Kalian pasti belum makan kan? ayo ikuti aku, aku barusan membuat makanan dan sepertinya terlalu banyak." Kata Irene dengan ramahnya. Ia tau bagaimana cara menyambut tamu. "Setelah makan akan kuobati kalian oke? isi perut kalian dulu."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk, kemudian mengekori Irene dari belakang. Disisi lain Hyeongseob yang masih takut, ia takjub melihat isi rumah ini. Seperti di film-film, mewah sekali padahal luarnya begitu menakutkan. Seperti film horror keluaran terbaru yang Hyeongseob tonton kemarin.

Irene kemudian membuka dua pintu yang awalnya tertutup rapat. Ketika dibuka menampilkan meja panjang yang terisi makanan, dan jujur mereka bertiga benar-benar tergoda.

"I.. ini aman kan?" Tanya Hyeongseob.

Irene tertawa kecil sembari mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk juga.

"Duh Ahn Hyeongseob, aku bukan vampire yang hampir membunuhmu tadi oke? aku bahkan tak minum darah manusia."

Jihoon dan Hyeongseob membulatkan matanya seketika, berbeda dengan Guanlin yang masih memasang wajah datar. Vampire? jadi dugaan Jihoon itu benar? apa mereka sedang syuting film sekarang? mereka berdua mulai berpikir konyol.

"HAH VAMPIRE?" Reflek Jihoon memekik, kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan segera karena menyadari bahwa ia sangat berisik.

"Hm, iya vampire. Bisa kau lihat mataku yang berwarna merah ini? kemudian ini, gigi taringku." Kata Irene menjelaskan, ia juga membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang panjang dan tajam.

"Wow," tanpa disadari Hyeongseob berdecak kagum. Ia kira vampire hanyalah mahkluk fiksi, atau bahkan ia bermimpi sekarang?

"Jadi vampire itu nyata?" Tanya Hyeongseob lagi, ia masih belum percaya sepertinya.

"Kalau tak nyata lalu aku ini apa?" Balas Irene dengan senyuman manisnya. "Kalian ayo duduk, makanannya keburu dingin, ini aman _kok_ tenang saja. Jika aku bohong kau bisa menusuk dadaku dengan pedang perak." Ujar Irene meyakinkan mereka bertiga.

Kemudian mereka bertiga mendekati meja makan dan menarik kursi tersebut lalu menduduki kursi dengan bantalan empuk, meraih alat makan masing-masing dan mulai menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Dirasa Hyeongseob bisa mulai percaya dengan keadaan ini dan mulai agak tenang dia memiliki perlindungan.

Hidangan yang disediakan bisa dibilang mewah, _steak_ dengan _mashed potato._ Hyeongseob yakin harganya terlihat sangat mahal jika dijual, terlihat jelas dari segi penampilan dan bau sedap yang menguar.

Jihoon dan Guanlin dengan tenang menikmati hidangan, sekalipun kulit Jihoon yang memiliki banyak bagian lecet dan Guanlin yang sedikit berdarah di bagian tangan, luka Guanlin hanyalah luka ringan.

Masih dengan perasaan ragu Hyeongseob memotong _steak_ tersebut perlahan. Sepertinya rasa ragu dan takutnya sudah mengalahkan rasa nyeri pada luka yang sama sekali belum diobati. Dan tentunya ia juga merasa sangat lapar.

"Tak perlu ragu, itu dari daging sapi asli. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya." Lagi-lagi Irene mencoba meyakinkan Hyeongseob.

Dengan canggungnya Hyeongseob tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, membalas perkataan Irene tadi. Dirinya sempat celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Disini ada Abercio kan?" Spontan Hyeongseob berbicara setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan gigitan pertama.

"Abercio?" Irene mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. " _Ah,_ yang giginya gingsul itu maksudmu?" Hyeongseob mengangguk polos.

"Jangan panggil ia Abercio, nama itu terlalu keren. Panggil dia Woojin saja, itu lebih baik."

Hyeongseob mengangguk-angguk kecil arti mengerti. "Kau siapanya Aberci- _ah,_ maksudnya Woojin."

"Wah, wah kau ingin tau rupanya. Lumayan untuk topik makan malam bersama tamu." Irene tersenyum lagi entah kesekian kalinya.

"Aku ini yang mengasuh Woojin sejak ia masih belum berumur, saat itu aku masih sangat muda sekitar 50 tahun. Bisa dibilang keluarga Woojin yang membantuku dan akhirnya aku mengabdi pada keluarganya."

Hyeongseob mengangkat satu alisnya. Irene berkata 50 tahun masih muda? wow bahkan mamanya yang baru menginjak usia 45 tahun saja sudah terlihat beberapa keriput di wajah. Bagaimana bisa Irene masih terlihat seperti wanita berumur awal 20 tahunan? _ah,_ ya dia vampire, Hyeongseob hampir saja melupakan hal itu.

"Keluarga Woojin? rumah ini terkesan sepi, dimana keluarganya?" Tanya Hyeongseob lagi, jujur sebenarnya Hyeongseob memiliki banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya Seob." Kata Jihoon meledek Hyeongseob, yang diledek hanya memberi senyuman tipis saja.

"Keluarga Woojin itu beranggota sedikit. Keluarga Woojin adalah keluarga vampire murni dengan garis keturunan dari keluarga besar count dracula, tapi bukan keturunan langsung count dracula, itu berarti mereka bangsawan. Beberapa anggota keluarga Woojin pergi untuk meneliti sesuatu di negeri seberang, jadi dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan Woojin." Lanjut Irene menjelaskan. Hyeongseob menyimaknya dengan teliti.

"Maka dari itu aku cukup senang dengan kedatangan kalian para manusia kesini. Vampire biasa tak bisa masuk ke daerah ini sembarangan." Irene tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa begitu? apa ada kaitannya dengan kami?" Kali ini Guanlin yang membuka mulut.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya seperti itu juga. Yang jelas salah satu anggota keluarga Woojin pernah meramalkan akan ada manusia yang membantu keluarga kami untuk merebut kekuasaan di daerah A, itu hak miliki keluarga Woojin." Jelas Irene panjang lembar yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti ketiga pemuda berstatus tamu itu. "Dan kupikir kalian lah manusia itu, tapi entahlah kemampuanku bukan untuk melihat masa depan."

Selesai Irene berbicara panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan pertanyaan Hyeongseob, Jihoon, dan Guanlin kini suasananya menjadi hening. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang tak sengaja mengenai piring yang dipakai.

Entah mengapa mereka bertiga menelan suapan terakhir di waktu bersamaan. Mengartikan bahwa mereka selesai menyantap hidangan tersebut di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya Irene _-ssi._ " Dengan sopan Hyeongseob mengucap, ikut mewakili kedua temannya yang lain. Irene mengangguk.

"Uhm, Lai Guanlin?" Tiba-tiba Irene menyebut nama Guanlin. Membuat Guanlin menoleh kearah Irene. "Kau _halfblood?_ " Dengan canggungnya Guanlin mengangguk.

Irene belum mengatakan apa-apa namun tiba-tiba Guanlin menunduk, seperti ingin melepas sesuatu pada matanya. Dan benar, ia melepaskan sebuah _contact lense_ berwarna hitam pada mata kanannya. Ketika ia tegap kembali, Hyeongseob dan Jihoon terkejut. Iris mata kanannya berwarna merah sementara yang kiri hitam-seperti pada umumnya.

"Guan.. Lin, kenapa matamu-"

"Benar yang dikatakan Woojin tadi saat dengan kurang ajarnya aku memukulnya di depan. Aku _halfblood._ " Ujar Guanlin yang memotong ucapan Jihoon.

"Ibuku vampire, ayahku manusia. Itu sebabnya mengapa ibu tak pernah menua sekalipun, ia vampire. Bahkan kerap kali aku dikira kekasih ibuku sendiri. Terkadang aku takut mengatakan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, aku takut dibilang monster." Lirih Guanlin sembari mengusap leher bagian belakang miliknya.

"Guan kau tak minum darah selayaknya vampire kan?" Suara Hyeongseob terdengar bergetar, sepertinya rasa takutnya kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

" _Hell no!"_ Seru Guanlin.

"Kau kira aku minum darah? melihatnya saja aku terkadang mual apalagi meminumnya yang baunya saja amis. Lagipula aku sama seperti kalian, aku tak berumur panjang, aku tak memiliki gigi taring yang panjang dan tajam seperti bilah pisau. Hanya saja kulitku pucat dan aku memiliki kelebihan seperti lebih kuat 2 kali lipat dari manusia pada umumnya, dan bisa membaca pikiran. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku bisa mengikuti kalian karena aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan Ahn Hyeongseob. Aku tau tempat itu berbahaya, _feeling_ ku berkata kuat."

Hyeongseob menunduk, merenungi salah satu kalimat Guanlin barusan. Iya, ia tahu ia bodoh ia tahu ia berpikiran pendek. Karena itu Hyeongseob merasa bersalah.

"Duh suasananya jadi tak enak ya? bagaimana membersihkan luka kalian saja? aku hampir lupa."

Irene menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di sofa panjang diruang tamu, ruangan sebelum ruang makan. Sementara mereka duduk, Irene pergi ke belakang sepertinya hendak mengambil sesuatu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Irene dengan cepat datang membawa kotak yang tentu tak asing bagi mereka, kotak P3K yang entah darimana mereka mendapatkannya ditempat seperti ini. Bertepatan dengan Irene yang datang, sosok pemuda bersurai hitam muncul.

Pemuda bersurai _brown ash_ yang acak-acakan itu-Abercio Woojin Leicestter datang dari lorong dekat ruang tamu. Dengan wajahnya yang datar menatap kedua manusia serta 1 yang statusnya hanya setengah itu sebelum melempar pandangan ke Irene, seperti memberi pertanyaan.

"Kau yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk, aku yang menyambut mereka." Ucap Irene dikala heningnya suasana.

Woojin terlihat mengambil nafas panjang dan meminta beberapa benda di dalam kotak tersebut pada Irene. Dan ketika mendapatkannya ia berjalan lurus menuju Hyeongseob.

Woojin menatap wajah Hyeongseob sekilas, ia hafal raut wajah yang Hyeongseob unggah sekarang. Takut. Salah Woojin juga yang mendatangi Hyeongseob dan berbisik seperti _psikopat._ Tapi ia berani bersumpah aroma tubuh Hyeongseob benar-benar membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Kemudian Woojin duduk di meja, tepat di depan Hyeongseob agar lebih mudah untuk membantu membersihkan luka.

"Aku tak akan meminum darahmu apalagi menyakitimu oke?" Woojin berusaha meyakinkan Hyeongseob.

Lalu Woojin mulai membuka botol untuk membersihkan luka serta untuk mengobati luka. Dilihatnya Woojin sekilas yang sibuk berkutat mengukur takaran, namun ia merasa canggung sehingga mengalihkan pandangan dengan melihat Jihoon yang diobati Irene. Sedangkan Guanlin menolak untuk diobati, lukanya ringan hanya sebatas lecet sedikit. Ia hanya meminta plester luka untuk menutupi lukanya.

"Kami sudah terlatih untuk menahan hasrat meminum darah manusia, jadi kalian jangan khawatir kami tak akan berbuat macam-macam. " Kata Irene lagi melirik Hyeongseob yang tengah diobati Woojin.

Hyeongseob hanya diam ketika Woojin mulai membersihkan luka Hyeongseob ditangan dengan kapas yang sudah dibasahi dengan alkohol. Hyeongseob agak meringis merasakan perih, namun ia berusaha untuk tak mengeluh. Woojin juga memberikan pandangan pada Hyeongseob yang seolah-olah jika diartikan 'Tahan sedikit, ini tak akan lama.'

Suasana kali ini juga terlampau begitu hening. Hanya suara pergerakan yang Irene dan Woojin lalukan karena tengah mengobati manusia dengan telaten.

Selesai membersihkan luka, memberinya obat antiseptik agar lukanya mereda, serta menutup luka dengan perban, Woojin beralih pada dahi Hyeongseob yang bahkan darahnya sudah mengering. Terlalu lama dibiarkan dan tak segera diobati, semoga tak menimbulkan efek berbahaya.

Sesuai dengan urutannya, pertama-tama Woojin dengan hati-hati membersihkan darah pada dahi Hyeongseob terlebih dahulu. Hingga luka sebenarnya terlihat jelas, dengan segera Woojin memberikan obat antiseptik dan menutupnya dengan perban lagi.

"Jin, sekalian ya antarkan Hyeongseob ke kamar tamu." Titah Irene dan dijawab anggukan Woojin.

Hyeongseob masih memiliki beberapa luka kecil yang belum diobati sementara Jihoon sudah selesai diobati. Maka dari itu Jihoon dan Guanlin sudah beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu dan pergi ke kamar yang Irene arahkan untuk beristirahat. Betapa baiknya Irene dan, _uhm_ Woojin?

Jihoon, Guanlin, dan Irene sudah menghilang dari pandangan Hyeongseob. Kini hanya ada Hyeongseob dan Woojin diruang tamu dengan keadaan dan suasana yang begitu hening. Ingin sekali Hyeongseob mengucap satu kata untuk menyapa Woojin, namun dirinya merasa canggung

"Aku minta maaf untuk tadi, aku kurang ajar sekali." Suara Woojin memecah keheningan sunyi dan juga membuat lamunan Hyeongseob buyar. "Aku sudah lama sekali tak mencium bau darah manusia, aku kelepasan tadi."

"Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena Guanlin memukulmu tadi." Balas Hyeongseob.

Ia tahu Guanlin tak akan minta maaf jika tak disuruh maka dari itu ia mengucapkan permintaan maaf padahal bukan ia yang melakukan. Ya, hitung-hitung juga karena Hyeongseob yang dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam ini sudah ditolong beberapa kali oleh Guanlin.

Kurang lebih sekitar 10 menit setelah Jihoon dan Guanlin pergi dari ruang tamu, Hyeongseob telah selesai diobati. Woojin segera bangun dari duduknya dan membelakangi Hyeongseob, bahkan Hyeongseob tak menyadari karena ia terlalu tenggelam dalam lamunan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk disitu?"

Lamunan Hyeongseob kembali dipecah dan ia kembali sadar seperti semula. "A.. Ah, iya"

Hyeongseob ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Woojin dari belakang. Berjalan di lorong rumah yang cukup panjang, ia dengan yakin menyimpulkan bahwa rumah ini besar sekali tapi hanya ditempati 2 orang saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat naungan sementara Hyeongseob. Jujur Hyeongseob bingung kenapa ia ditempatkan dikamar ini sementara sedari tadi ia sudah melewati banyak pintu di lorong. _Ah,_ abaikan. Kesannya Hyeongseob seperti tak bersyukur.

Woojin kemudian memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan hingga terbuka lebar. Dari luar saja sudah terlihat jelas isi kamar tersebut. Hyeongseob kembali _speechless,_ bahkan kamarnya lebih luas dan bagus dari milik Hyeongseob.

"Ini kamarmu, beristirahatlah."

Woojin mempersilahkan Hyeongseob masuk ke kamar yang berstatus naungannya sementara. Hyeongseob mengambil beberapa langkah dan hendak menutup pintu.

"Ahn Hyeongseob?" Sela Woojin.

Hyeongseob mengangkat kepalanya, sebelumnya memang ia agak menunduk. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? aku kan belum memberi tahumu."

"Irene bertelepati denganku." Woojin membalasnya singkat. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hm, apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? ke dunia yang jauh dari duniamu, dan tempat ini juga sangat berbahaya"

Nafas Hyeongseob mendadak tercekat. Ia mengingat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu dan bahkan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya. Padahal itu hal yang ia prioritaskan pada awalnya. Ia panik sekarang.

 _Astaga kalungku!_

 _To Be Continued_

 **A/N**

 **Halo, apakah ada yang menunggu ff abal ini? maaf ya saya ngaret sampe 4 minggu dari tanggal terakhir di update. Aktivitas saya kemarin lagi padat-padatnya jadi mohon maklum. Di chapter ini emang banyak dialog dibanding diksi karena di chapter 3 ini saya mau ngejelasin beberapa bagian yang istilahnya masih tanda tanya. Sejujurnya di ff ini bakal ada slight guanho dan winkdeep, atau bahkan hyunmin. Tapi saya memilih untuk gak masukin nama slight di summary karena bakal munculnya di chapter 5 keatas. Dan kayaknya di chapter depan akan nambah 1 cast lagi hehe.**

 **Saya gak sempat edit huhu ini aja saya nyuri-nyuri waktu :" maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Buat semua readers yang review atau bahkan yang siders saya ucapkan terima kasih ^^**

 **Sekiaann~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Mentari di pagi hari dengan cepatnya naik ke permukaan, memberikan sinarnya untuk dunia. Termasuk juga memasuki salah satu kamar yang tertutupi tirai jendela, meskipun tertutup tapi tetap saja cahaya bisa masuk meskipun remang-remang.

Seketika penghuni dalam kamar itu bergerak—duduk di ranjang yang terdapat pada kamar tersebut. Ia mengusap-usap mata miliknya dengan kedua tangannya pula. Ia terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat berantakan, apalagi pada bagian area mata. Kantung matanya terlihat begitu hitam dan tebal.

Ia—Ahn Hyeongseob—penghuni kamar itu, benar-benar tak bisa tidur semalam. Padahal ia begitu lelah setelah melewati kejadian fantastis yang membuat jantungnya berolahraga dan beberapa bagian fisik miliknya terluka. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa tidur, ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

Apalagi jika bukan kalung miliknya. Benda yang membuat dirinya melakukan hal bodoh dan terdampar di tempat aneh nan berbahaya ini. Rasanya Hyeongseob ingin meminta tuhan untuk menghukumnya tanpa ampun karena juga telah melibatkan kedua temannya disituasi yang sulit seperti ini.

Hyeongseob menghela nafas panjang lalu kemudian ia hembuskan dengan kasar. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya maju ke depan—manyun. Bukan untuk berpura-pura bertingkah _cute,_ ia gelisah dan itu adalah kebiasaannya. Benar-benar _,_ Hyeongseob tak bisa berpikir jernih karena terus memikirkan kalungnya.

Ia kemudian menurunkan kedua kakinya dan duduk dipinggiran kasur. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kemudian ia melirik sedikit baju kaus berwarna putih dan hitam bergaris-garis, rompi berwarna krem pucat, serta celana bahan selutut.

Ya, itu baju Hyeongseob kemarin yang benar-benar kotor tak karu-karuan. Woojin bilang baju yang dilemari boleh dipakai, untungnya ukurannya pas di tubuh Hyeongseob.

Kemudian Hyeongseob beralih melihat jendela kamar yang tertutupi tirai berwarna hitam, sedikit cahaya mengintip masuk kedalam ruangan. Matahari sudah terbit, memang sudah waktunya untuk bangun.

Ternyata terdapat kamar mandi dikamar yang Hyeongseob singgahi ini. Benar-benar sudah mirip hotel bintang lima, semuanya ada kecuali televisi dan pendingin ruangan. Udara disini memang sudah dingin dan tak memerlukan pendingin ruangan.

Hyeongseob akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, ia yakin sekarang ia terlihat berantakan.

Hyeongseob pun berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sembari berjalan ia berkali2 menepuk-nepuk belakang lehernya, rasanya kaku sekali lehernya. Sepertinya ia salah posisi saat berusaha tidur.

Hyeongseob kini berada di depan pintu, tangan kanannya sudah memegang kenop pintu berbentuk bulat itu, perlahan ia mulai memutarnya. Obsidian milik Hyeongseob menangkap sepi dan kosongnya lorong yang ia lihat sekarang. Wajar, rumah ini sepi.

Tak perlu memastikan sesuatu, tanpa berpikir panjang Hyeongseob melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya, tangan kirinya meraih kenop pintu untuk menutupnya kembali.

Dengan santainya Hyeongseob berjalan, perasaan takutnya sudah mulai berkurang drastis ketika ia sudah berada di rumah milik Woojin. Hyeongseob berpresipsi kadar kebaikan dan kejujuran Irene dan Woojin 99%, sedangkan 1%-nya adalah pemikiran negatif Hyeongseob kepada Irene dan Woojin. Dan tentu Hyeongseob berada di presentase 99% itu.

Kejadian yang terjadi hampir sepanjang pertengahan malam itu cukup menguras banyak energi Hyeongseob. Meskipun ia sudah makan semalam, ah lebih tepatnya peralihan antara malam dan pagi, ia masih belum merasa lebih baik. Apalagi selama ia beristirahat ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Total 7 jam ia berada di kamar tapi hanya selama 30 menit ia bisa memejamkan mata. Sisanya? tidak sama sekali

Langkah kaki Hyeongseob terhenti ketika melihat Irene dan Jihoon yang sedang meletakan buku-buku di meja ruang tamu, sementara Guanlin yang juga ada disitu terlihat sedang membaca buku dengan volume sedang sambil berdiri. Dan Woojin? Hyeongseob tak melihatnya, entah dimana ia sekarang Hyeongseob juga tak begitu memperdulikan.

"Kenapa berdiam diri disitu? kemarilah," Ucap Irene memecah lamunan sejenak Hyeongseob.

Hyeongseob kemudian maju dan mendekat kearah mereka bertiga, kemudian berhenti ketika meja ruang tamu berada di depannya. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling, jendela-jendela banyak yang dibuka, tak seperti semalam yang benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Hyeongseob berpikir sejenak, Irene itu vampire kenapa ia justru membuka seluruh jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari masuk mengintimidasi tiap sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan dengan santainya ia duduk sambal membuka lembaran-lembaran buku tebal ditangannya, membiarkan sinar matahari yang masuk mengenai kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Ahn Hyeongseob?" Tanya Irene.

" _Ah,_ itu, kenapa jendelanya terbuka semua? Kau kan vampire, memangnya kulitmu tak terbakar karena terkena sinar matahari?"

Irene tersenyum, "Ras bangsa kami berbeda, hanya vampire golongan terendah yang terbakar jika terkena matahari." Ungkap Irene yang disusul anggukan mengerti Hyeongseob.

Lagi-lagi Hyeongseob kembali mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan tiap sudut ruang tamu ini. Sambil terus mengatakan dalam hati, _'Ini bukan mimpi ya?'_ serta memikirkan kalungnya tanpa henti.

Kali ini Jihoon yang melontarkan kalimat pendek tersebut. Dengan cepat Hyeongseob bergerak dan duduk di sofa panjang tepat disebelah Jihoon. Kemudian ia melirik buku yang Jihoon pegang, buku dengan _hardcover_ dan kertas-kertas yang sudah menguning. Halaman yang Jihoon buka juga sudah mencapai pertengahan, entah ia baru membukanya atau memang sudah membaca. Lagipula jika Jihoon baru membacanya juga tak heran, temannya itu memang gila membaca buku.

"Aku kira apa yang ibuku ceritakan tentang tempat ini hanyalah gurauan, ternyata memang benar." Tutur Guanlin sembari meletakan buku yang tadi ia baca, bukunya tak terlalu tebal.

"Buku tak membohongimu Lai Guanlin." Kata Irene sambil melirik buku yang tadi Guanlin baca.

"Aku izin untuk melihat-lihat luar," Ucapnya dengan nada datar, Irene membalasnya dengan anggukan, memperbolehkan.

"Jangan keluar gerbang oke?" Tambah Irene.

Sepeninggal Guanlin yang keluar rumah, Hyeongseob menatap satu-satu buku yang ada di meja. Jumlahnya hanya ada 5 namun semuanya bervolume tebal. Kecuali buku yang tadi Guanlin baca, volumenya seperti buku-buku novel pada umumnya.

"Itu buku apa?" Hyeongseob menunjuk dengan pandangannya.

"Baca saja, semuanya terjawab disitu Seob," Balas Jihoon, namun pada detik setelahnya raut wajah Hyeongseob seperti mengatakan, _'kau kan tahu aku benci membaca buku,'_

Irene sedikit tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya. Entahlah, sikap Irene yang tiap menit tersenyum itu membuat Hyeongseob berpikir bahwa wanita ratusan tahun itu seperti tak memiliki beban hidup dan selalu bahagia. Berbeda dengan laki-laki yang Irene rawat itu, ia malah justru seperti tak dianugerahi kebahagiaan.

"Kelima buku itu menjawab kenapa dunia ini berbeda dengan duniamu." Ujar Irene, "Seperti yang Jihoon baca adalah sejarah vampire. Sedangkan yang Guanlin baca adalah bagaimana tempat ini ditemukan, itu jurnal penelitian milik kakak Woojin." Lanjutnya.

"Kau harus mencoba membacanya Seob, buku ini ditulis menurut fakta dan bukan karangan. Aku tak mungkin mendapatkan buku ini selain ditempat ini." Ucap Jihoon sembari membolak-balik _cover_ buku.

Hyeongseob hanya tersenyum tipis membalas perkataan Jihoon. Jelas ia tak akan menyentuh sekalipun buku itu, ia lebih baik mendengarkan Jihoon bercerita daripada membaca buku. Hyeongseob itu cepat bosan.

"Ini sudah jam 11 pagi, lebih baik kau sarapan dulu Seob," Irene kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pagi.

Hyeongseob tak melontarkan kata, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Jihoon tetap duduk dan melanjutkan membaca buku, sepertinya ia sudah sarapan. Hyeongseob memang bangun begitu siang hari ini, tapi ia tak beristirahat sama sekali.

Hyeongseob lalu duduk di meja makan, ia menunggu sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya, menit selanjutnya Irene datang dengan sepiring telur _omlette_ dan nasi _._ Terlampau sederhana, tak seperti semalam yang hidangan makanannya seperti hasil buatan koki dari hotel bintang lima.

"Maaf sarapannya sangat sederhana, kami belum menerima kiriman dari keluarga di negara seberang," Irene memecah keheningan. "Seharusnya kiriman itu datang semalam, tapi sepertinya ada masalah."

Hyeongseob kemudian menerima sodoran piring dari Irene. "Tak masalah, lagipula aku juga sudah banyak merepotkan."

Irene kemudian kembali ke dapur, mengurusi piring-piring kotor yang masih tergeletak di wastafel dapur. Wanita itu dengan gesit mencuci piring-piring tersebut, hanya dalam hitungan detik semuanya bersih padahal jumlahnya lumayan. Gerakan Irene benar-benar seperti _flash,_ apa karena ia vampire jadi memiliki kecepatan jauh diatas rata-rata? Entahlah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki, Hyeongseob baru saja mendengarnya namun ketika ia menoleh sudah ada seseorang lain yang berdiri di dekat kulkas. Orang itu—Woojin, sedikit membuat Hyeongseob terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ketika Hyeongseob baru mendengar suara langkah kaki sekitar 3 detik namun tiba-tiba Woojin sudah berada dekat dengannya. Padahal jarak antara pintu masuk—ruang tamu—dan meja makan dengan dapur lumayan jauh.

Woojin kemudian berbalik, menangkap sosok Hyeongseob yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Woojin kemudian menggerakan kepalanya, seolah-olah mengatakan _'apa yang kau lihat?'_ dengan pergerakannya. Hyeongseob dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memakan makanannya.

"Favoritmu habis Jin, hanya ada darah Rusa untuk saat ini," Ujar Irene sembari mengelap tangannya.

"Tak masalah, aku haus sekarang," Balas Woojin yang beralih ke meja makan. Ia lalu duduk diseberang Hyeongseob.

Tak ada konversasi diantara Woojin dan Hyeongseob, hanya ada suara denting dari pergerakan sendok dan garpu yang mengenai piring. Jangankan untuk mengajak Woojin mengobrol, melirik Woojin saat ini saja ia tak berani.

Hyeongseob selesai makan tempat ketika Irene menuangkan darah dari sebuah kantung transparan. "Terima kasih atas makanannya,"

Hyeongseob kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan ketika Irene mengangguk. Ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintunya. _Fyi,_ sebenarnya ada pintu yang membatasi antara ruang tamu dan dapur dan selalu terbuka, namun entah apa maksud Hyeongseob menutup pintu itu.

Sepeninggal Hyeongseob, Woojin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Irene. Kebetulan sekali Irene sudah selesai menyiapkan segelas darah Rusa untuk Woojin dan menyodorkannya. Woojin menerimanya dan segera meneguknya.

"Aku baru mengenalnya kemarin tapi dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Tutur Irene disela-sela Woojin meneguk minumannya.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, tingkahnya mirip seseorang yang aku kenal dengan baik," Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu, ini terus terngiang-ngiang." Kata Woojin tepat ketika ia selesai meneguk segelas darah tersebut.

"Hm?"

"Kau kan sudah bertemu dengan pasanganmu. Memangnya benar satu sama lain tak bisa membaca pikiran pasangannya?"

Irene mengerutkan dahinya. "Sesuai pengalamanku dengan Bogum seperti itu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah.." Woojin menjeda. "Aku benar-benar bisa dengan jelas mengetahui isi pikiran Jihoon dan Guanlin tapi tidak dengan Hyeongseob. Satu kata pun tak ada yang bisa aku tangkap,"

Seketika kedua netra Irene membulat sempurna, raut wajahnya pun mengartikan bahwa ia terkejut. Woojin dibuatnya bingung.

"Rene?"

"Woojin, entahlah ini masuk akal atau tidak. Tapi aku juga tak bisa membaca pikiran Hyeongseob sama sekali, padahal aku sudah punya _soulmate._ " Irene menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Woojin dengan suara diperkecil.

"Aku tak yakin ini benar, tapi sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh kakekmu jika kaum kita menemukan orang yang tak bisa dibaca pikirannya sama sekali," Irene menjeda ucapannya sembari menelan salivanya lagi dengan kasar.

"Itu berarti ia adalah keturunan murni terakhir dari count Dracula, dan kemampuannya tak main-main Woojin." Lanjut Irene dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi dia manusia, aku juga tak melihat adanya ciri-ciri vampire pada dirinya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi apakah kau memperhatikan darah milik Hyeongseob saat kau membersihkan lukanya?"

Woojin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya fokus membersihkan lukanya."

"Jin, dia itu manusia tapi memiliki warna darah yang sama persis dengan milik kita. Bahkan ketika aku melirik darah dari luka gores Guanlin, Guanlin memiliki warna darah seperti manusia pada umumnya meskipun ia setengah vampire. Tapi Hyeongseob?"

.

.

— **Surperesse—**

.

.

Udara dingin di daerah pegunungan kala itu begitu menusuk kulit bahkan terasa hingga ke tulang. Sesuai dengan prediksi cuaca kemarin, hari ini suhunya 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Untungnya acara yang sudah diadakan sejak 4 hari yang lalu telah resmi selesai pada hari ini.

Acara itu—perkemahan wajib sekolah yang rutin diadakan tiap tahun ini kali ini memiliki lokasi yany berbeda. Dikarenakan ada masalah perawatan hutan ditempat yang biasa, mau tak mau mereka menggunakan hutan yang lain. Dan jujur saja hutan yang disewa kali ini kurang disetujui namun daripada membatalkan acara perkemahan rutin ini.

Sempat beberapa kali dikabarkan hutan di dekat gunung yang mereka gunakan untuk acara perkemahan ini memiliki cerita buruk, namun untungnya selama acara berlangsung tak ada kendala dan berjalan lancar selama menghindari larangan-larangan yang berlaku.

Seluruh peserta kemah—kelas 10, 11, dan 12 sudah berkumpul dan mulai memasuki bus. 2 jam sebelumnya mereka sudah membereskan barang-barang serta tenda dan memasukannya ke dalam bus.

Para panitia yang terdiri dari kakak alumni, pengurus osis, serta guru-guru juga sudah mulai menyiapkan diri untuk segera berangkat pulang. 4 hari ini begitu terasa melelahkan.

Namun disamping banyak orang yang sibuk menata barang masing-masing, banyak panitia yang berlalu-lalang berkali-kali dengan wajah panik. Dan itu membuat murid kelas 10 yang disebelah kanan rompinya terdapat nametag bertuliskan hangul Yoo Seonho. Ia terus memperhatikan para orang-orang dengan _id card_ yang berlalu lalang dengan muka panik.

Seonho kemudian melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka 10. Harusnya jika sesuai jadwal sejak setengah 10 sudah berangkat meninggalkan lokasi. Tapi keadannya masih sangat semrawut untuk meninggalkan lokasi.

Lalu kemudian Seonho melihat teman-temannya yang membawa kotak box yang sepertinya isinya snack, di detail konsumsi juga ditulis saat pulang akan dibagikan. Seonho kemudian turun dari bus dan menghampiri panitia terdekat, ia belum mendapatkan snack. Apalagi ia adalah tipe anak yang mudah lapar.

"Seonho belum ambil snack kan?"

Baru saja Seonho hendak pergi ke tempat pengambilan snack tapi ia justru bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang sekaligus osis juga, Kim Doyeon. Perempuan itu memakai _id card_ dan ia juga osis jadi bisa langsung disimpulkan bahwa Doyeon adalah panitia. Doyeon kemudian menyodorkan box snack kepada Seonho.

"Ah, iya kak, terima kasih."

Doyeon kemudian mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya Seonho agak bingung dengan gerak-gerik kakak kelasnya itu, tak hanya Doyeon yang seperti itu tapi hampir semua panitia.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Doyeon berjalan lagi ia malah berbalik kearah Seonho dan menghampiri Seonho lagi. Untungnya Seonho belum bergerak dari posisi awalnya sama sekali.

"Seonho apakah kau melihat Guanlin, Hyeongseob dan Jihoon? kau kan lumayan dekat dengan mereka, mungkin kau tahu."

Seonho mengernyitkan dahinya, ia juga mencerna perkataan Doyeon. Memang ia dekat dengan ketiga nama tersebut tapi sejak semalam ia tak bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Seonho pikir mereka memiliki kegiatan masing-masing dengan kelompok.

"Tidak _,_ aku belum melihat mereka dari semalam. Memangnya kenapa?" Seonho menjawabnya dengan tatapan polos.

Doyeon mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Haruskah ia memberi tahu adik kelasnya ini?

"Kak? kenapa dengan mereka bertiga?"

"I.. itu, mereka bertiga..," Doyeon terdiam sejenak. "...Hilang. Aku kira semalam mereka sibuk dengan kelompok masing-masing saat aku mengabsen mereka. Ternyata aku salah, mereka sampai pagi tak terlihat sama sekali. Bahkan para _guide_ sampai turun tangan."

Seonho membulatkan matanya dengan spontan. Perlahan wajahnya mengunggah ekspresi yang mengartikan bahwa ia tak percaya. Seonho kemudian menelan salivanya denham begitu kasar.

Doyeon yang melihat Seonho mendadak menjadi panik jadi merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tak perlu menanyakan ini kepada Seonho, itu bukan hal yang bagus. Tapi ia kan memastikan, siapa tahu Seonho itu tahu keberadaan mereka. Situasi menjadi tambah rumit.

Seonho tau benar mereka bertiga—Guanlin, Jihoon, dan Hyeongseob. Mereka bertiga adalah kakak senior Seonho yang tentu satu angkatan dengan Doyeon. Mereka bertiga adalah kakak senior yang teladan, ya, pengecualian untuk Hyeongseob yang memang agak ceroboh.

"Kakak serius mereka hilang?" Seonho bertanya dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Mengapa aku harus bohong Yoo Seonho? Kau pikir aku membohongimu? aku serius, kau bahkan bisa lihat kan banyak panitia yang panik dan mondar-mandir?"

Seonho mengangguk-angguk. Bahkan Seonho bisa melihat raut wajah Doyeon yang serius, tak ada pun sisi yang memperlihatkan Doyeon bohong. Pikiran Seonho benar-benar berantakan, mengapa acara kemah ini menjadi diluar dugaan?

Tiba-tiba saja Seonho memberikan kembali box snack tersebut kepada Doyeon dan berlari meninggalkan Doyeon yang masih terdiam disana. Doyeon reflek mengambil satu langkah baru, apa yang akan adik kelasnya ini lakukan?

"YOO SEONHO KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

Teriakan Doyeon tak Seonho pedulikan. Malah justru ia semakin menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari saat ini, entah kenapa pusat pikiran otaknya hanya tertuju pada ketiga kakak seniornya itu.

Area perkemahan yang lumayan luas membuat Seonho agak sedikit _lost of breath._ Bahkan banyak orang yang notabenenya adalah warga sekolahnya memandanginya bingung kenapa Seonho berlari seperti orang kesetanan?

Hingga akhirnya Seonho sampai di perbatasan antara wilayah memasuki hutan dalam dan area perkemahan. Disana ada 2 guru sekolahnya, Kahi _ssaem_ dan Seokhoon _ssaem._ 2 kakak osis sekaligus panitia, Mark Lee dan Kang Mina. 1 kakak alumni yang entah siapa namanya, Seonho tak kenal. Dan tentunya 3 petugas keamanan hutan ini.

Mereka terlihat mendiskusikan hal penting tapi tampaknya Seonho tak tertarik untuk mendengarkan. Ia terlihat memikirkan cara bagaimana ia melewati pagar pembatas ini dengan mudah tanpa sepengetahuan mereka yang sedang berbicara itu? Padahal pagar pembatas itu termasuk pendek.

Entah apa yang Seonho pikirkan untuk melewati pagar pembatas itu, namun sekarang Seonho malah mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Bukan, ia bukannya menyerah tapi justru mundur untuk memberikan dorongan ketika ia berlari. Tentu saja ia akan melompat, apalagi pagarnya terbilang pendek dan Seonho itu sangat tinggi.

"ASTAGA SIAPA ITU!?"

Seonho baru saja mendarat dan menepakan kakinya di permukaan ketika selesai melompat melewati pagar. Sukses memang, tapi dengan cepat ia ketahuan.

"HEI KAU BERENTI DISANA!"

Kali ini petugas yang berteriak mencoba memperingati Seonho. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang itu percuma, Seonho tak akan mendengarkan. Ia malah justru kembali berlari dan menjauh dari area perkemahan.

Sebenarnya Seonho sempat melihat Hyeongseob dan Jihoon yang berbicara di perbatasan, sepertinya mereka berdebat. Seonho yang benar-benar lapar saat itu tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan dan beralih mengantri jatah makan malam.

Ketika Doyeon mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga hilang, Seonho langsung ingat Hyeongseob dan Jihoon yang berada di dekat perbatasan. _Feeling_ Seonho tentang Hyeongseob dan Jihoon yang masuk ke hutan sangat kuat, dan Seonho yakin Guanlin juga ikut bersama mereka.

Entah mengapa Seonho begitu peduli pada mereka bertiga—Hyeongseob, Jihoon dan Guanlin. Ia dekat dengan ketiganya, _ah_ ralat, mereka berdua—Hyeongseob dan Jihoon.

Hyeongseob membantunya sangat banyak di klub jurnalistik, karena itu mereka jadi dekat. Seringkali pula Hyeongseob dan Seonho makan di kantin bersama. Ia sudah menganggap Hyeongseob seperti kakaknya.

Jihoon sangat membantunya ketika MOS berlangsung. Ketika osis lain dengan tidak langsung membully peserta didik baru, tidak dengan Jihoon. Ia malah membantu anak kelas 10, khususnya dengan Seonho. Karena itu ia jadi dekat dan ternyata mereka berdua satu akademi musik.

Dan Guanlin, bisa dibilang hubungan Seonho dan Guanlin tak cukup baik. Tapi diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling Seonho kenal adalah Guanlin. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua dulu adalah sepasang kekasih yang benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi entah kenapa hubungan mereka rusak dan berakhir. Hingga sekarang ketika Seonho masuk SMA dan ternyata ia satu sekolah lagi dengan Guanlin, hubungannya tak kunjung membaik. Guanlin yang terlalu dingin dan cuek serta Seonho yang malu dan gengsi.

Kedua tungkai Seonho berhenti ketika sudah 20 menit ia berlari. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada satupun yang mengikutinya, itu hal bagus.

"KAK HYEONGSEOB! KAK JIHOON!" Ia menarik nafas sekaligus mengambil jeda. "KAK GUANLIN!"

Ia berteriak memanggil nama ketiga kakak seniornya itu, tak kunjung ada balasan. Nafas Seonho pun terdengar agak ngos-ngosan benar-benar tak karu-karuan dan terkontrol.

Ia menoleh kesana kemari, benar-benar sepi. Sinar matahari sesekali membuat silau matanya, matahari mulai naik keatas kepala bisa ditebak dengan jelas hawanya akan panas. Tapi karena merema di daerah pegunungan, hawa panasnya kalah dengan udara dingin pegunungan.

 _ **SREK SREK**_

Seonho pada awalnya fokus berjalan ke depan, terus-terusan menoleh kesana kemari mencari ketiga kakak seniornya itu. Tapi beberapa kali Seonho mendengar suara gesekan semak-semak yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia pikir itu hanya hewan, tapi sekarang menurutnya itu tak masuk akal. Seolah-olah ada yang bersembunyi dan mengintainya.

 _ **SREK SREK**_

Jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih kencang, jujur ia mulai agak takut. Ia berpikir bahwa itu ada sekumpulan hewan namun di sisi lain ia menganggapnya tak masuk akal. Keduanya presepsinya itu membuatnya mulai merinding.

 _ **SREK SREK**_

Entah sudah berapa kali suara menganggu yang membuat jantungnya ingin copot itu ia dengar. Bahkan sekarang Seonho tak berani menoleh kemanapun selain menunduk, mau berlari kembali ke area perkemahan pun Seonho takut.  
Suara gesekan antar daun dan ranting itu mendadak berubah menjadi suara langkah kaki. Seonho tak senaif itu, iya tau itu langkah kaki orang bukan hewan.

Hingga akhirnya Seonho benar-benar membeku tak dapat berkutik, ia merinding setengah mati. Langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat dibelakangnya, suara deru nafas pun juga terdengar.

"Bodoh sekali,"

Pada detik berikutnya Seonho dibuat tak dapat bernafas sama sekali, membuat pandangannya berkunang-kunang hingga tubuhnya melemas dan matanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _sorry for typo(s)_

 **a/n**

 **aku selalu ngaret update ff ini HAHAHAHA. Aku ngetik kalo mood doang padahal mau gregetan pengen cepet-cepet ngetik ending ff ini. Yap sesuai yang aku bilang di chapter ini ada cast baru, yup! Anak ayam piyik kita, YOO SEONHO.**

 **Padahal nih ya aku niatnya itu mau banyakann jinseob moment disini tapi apa daya sepertinya diundur dulu yah momentnya, cIAAA. Malahan banyak irenenya disini yah hehe maafin aku, tapi dia penting dalam menjelaskan disini :"**

 **Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan review meskipun gak seberapa tp aku menghargai kalian, sebenarnya aku agak kesel sih viewnya banyak tapi yang review mah dikit banget. Aku gak maksa kalian review tp alangkah baiknya kalian review karena itu meningkatkan semangat aku buat nulis.**

 **Sekiannnn~~**


End file.
